Dr. Adams
Dr. Adams Teufel (アダムスト・イフェル博士, Adamasu Toiferu-hakase), referred to as both Dr. Adams and Dr. Teufel in the plot, is an antagonist appearing in the OVA Cyborg 009 vs. Devilman. He is a Black Ghost scientist who was rejected from the development team for the first line of prototypes due to the abnormal ideas he posed, which lead him to him being behind the newest line of combat cyborgs. Appearance The doctor is a tall, slender man in a long, white double-breasted lab coat with dark gray pants worn underneath. He wears a bowknot tie. He has long, dark hair that spikes out at the sides, and a similarly lengthy mustache and beard. He has blue eyes in concept art, though the right one is covered by a monocle due to the fact of him losing the eye in an accident. He carries a staff with a dark bat symbol at the top. Personality As common with the Black Ghost scientists, he is a heartless and cold researcher who cares nothing for ethics, willing to gruesomely experiment on young people in his ultimate hope of finding the perfect subject for his "Cyborg Daemon" idea. Although, when it comes to his son, the fact that he was willing to extend his only child's life meant having to take whatever option possible. His concept of a cyborg goes above and beyond the destructive weapons the other Black Ghost scientists had envisioned, since his involves the use of an occult element. In flashbacks to earlier days, he is shown laughing maniacally and showing no care at all for a test subject that was killed in one of his tests to bring out an "intentional mutant" (which would be activated through the same process that altered 007's cells and caused him to gain shape-shifting). He is also seen with this maniacal behavior in the present day, when he successfully merges 0018 and Atun and unveils his true intent in fusing the entities. Abilities Adams Teufel was a renowned physicist and cell biologist in his life before Black Ghost, and was recruited for his special expertise. He would become famous in the field of "substitute cells", which he would use to bring forth mutations in test subjects. Due to a disagreement with Dr. Dressler of the Black Ghost research team, this plan would be stalled. In the present, he has furthered his obsession with creating mutants to putting together the "Cyborg Daemon" plan, where a cyborg's body would be merged with a demon, being taken over and converted to such with it being nearly impossible to unfuse or revert them. History The doctor was once a fellow researcher that had known Dr. Gilmore while they worked at Black Ghost on the 00 cyborg prototype project along with the other scientists Dr. Whisky, Dr. Dressler, Dr. Uranus, and Dr. Gaia. However, due to Adams' bizarre ideas that he had for cyborgs and his ruthless attitude in trying to exploit mutation, he was let go from developing the first line. This would lead to him being supported by another Black Ghost executive named Van Vogt, who would authorize him to develop another line of cyborgs in secret, dubbed the "High-Teen Numbers" for falling after the last of the 00 line (0013). The first of the cyborgs would be Adams' own adult son, Edward, after he was critically injured in a lab accident (which had also cost Adams his right eye). Three of these other cyborgs, 0015, 0017 and 0018, would be specially-engineered test subjects that had already been born and developed in a secret Black Ghost laboratory in Canada, with them being gifted with esper powers. These would be subjects classified by Black Ghost as "Intentional Mutants", aka "Mutant Warriors". The Mythos cyborgs, including Apollo and Helena, were also of this esper-based/mutant nature. Among Adams' bizarre concepts was one of the "Cyborg Daemon", or the "Devil-Remodeled Human": A host that would be durable enough to house a demon experiment as the ultimate destructive life-form. For Adams, the comatose 0018 was deemed the best host for a demon, one by the name of Atun. He tricked 0015 into believing her brother would be healed from his coma if Atun were merged with him, and ordered her to kidnap Miki Makimura as bait for Devilman. But ultimately, Adams' true intent would be revealed, as he had planned to turn 0018 into a full demon and did not care for the siblings' well-being at all. 0018, newly-merged with Atun, would rebel against his creator, violently snapping his neck. Notes *Adams' design would appear to be inspired by Professor Gill from the series Kikaider, down to his staff symbolizing him being part of DARK. *Along with the other Biblical names for the new OVA characters, his name derives from that of Adam, the first man created by God. His surname, Teufel, is German for "Devil". Category:Antagonists Category:Black Ghost Category:Cyborg 009 vs. Devilman Category:Male characters Category:Humans Category:Deceased Characters